Atlantic Coast Conference Men's Basketball Coach of the Year
The Atlantic Coast Conference Men's Basketball Coach of the Year is a basketball award given to head coaches in the Atlantic Coast Conference (ACC). The award is granted to the head coach voted to be the most successful that season by members of the Atlantic Coast Sports Media Association. The award was first given following the 1953–54 season, the first year of the conference's existence, to Everett Case of NC State. Dean Smith of North Carolina has won the most awards with eight. Thirteen other coaches have won the award more than once. Five former ACC Coaches of the Year have been inducted into the Basketball Hall of Fame as coaches; Mike Krzyzewski (inducted 2001) of Duke and Roy Williams (inducted 2007) of North Carolina are the only two active coaches who are already members. Thirteen coaches have won the award in the same season that they have also won a National Coach of the Year award; of those, only Krzyzewski and Smith have achieved the feat three times. Four coaches have won during the same season that they have coached a team that won the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship: Frank McGuire, Norm Sloan, Dean Smith, and Gary Williams. North Carolina has the most ACC Coach of the Year awards with 12, while its in-state rival, Duke, is second with 10. Frank McGuire is the only head coach to win the award at two different schools (North Carolina and South Carolina). Each of the original 1953 ACC members have had at least one of their coaches win the award. Miami (FL) and Boston College are the only schools that have never had a winning coach. Twenty-nine different coaches from eleven schools have received the award. Key Winners holds the record for most ACC Coach of the Year Awards with eight.]] won the award three times as the head coach of Georgia Tech.]] of Wake Forest was named the Coach of the Year on three occasions.]] 's current head coach, Mike Krzyzewski, is second all-time in ACC Coach of the Year Awards with five.]] won the award in 2000–01 despite finishing 5th in the ACC.]] Winners by school See also *Atlantic Coast Conference Men's Basketball Player of the Year *List of members of the Basketball Hall of Fame (coaches) Footnotes * The annotation "Miami (FL)" is used to signify that the school is the University of Miami, which is located in Coral Gables, Florida. There is another similarly–named school in the United States called Miami University, which is located in Oxford, Ohio. When these schools' athletic programs are referenced, they are usually demarcated with either "(FL)" or "(OH)" for disambiguation purposes. * The 1972–73 NC State Wolfpack team was forced to skip postseason play due to an NCAA recruiting infraction. Assistant coach Eddie Biedenbach had played in a pick-up (impromptu) basketball game with David Thompson on a recruiting visit to Raleigh, North Carolina. The Wolfpack finished the season undefeated at 27–0 but were never given the opportunity to compete for the national championship. * The University of South Carolina left the Atlantic Coast Conference in 1971, and it is now a member of the Southeastern Conference. References ;General * * ;Specific }} Category:Awards